


Shame on Me

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the cuffs on Danny's wrist gets Steve thinking. Related to a scene in 2.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame on Me

Steve pretends to drop the key to Danny's cuffs over the balcony. Danny was expecting it, so fooling him is easy. The key slides into his pocket, light and small. Barely noticeable.

But just knowing it's there, that he has control of when that cuff leaves Danny's wrist, is unbearably arousing and oddly comforting.

He wants to squeeze Danny's uncuffed wrist until his fingers leave red marks on skin. Wants to lick around the cuff and taste sweat and metal. Wants to hear Danny's babbled pleas and apologies.

Wants to punch Kamekona for freeing Danny.

God, he's got it bad.


End file.
